The return of the King of Pokelantis
by dinoton101
Summary: Years after Ash was possed someone else has go tthere hands on the stone Poke Ball that hold the Spirit of the King Of w Ash and a friend from anther world has to find the stone Pokeball that is said to hold Ho-oh or both worlds will fall.Warning My spelling my be bad but it still be a good story.
1. Prloge

I do not own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Pokemon The Return of the King of Pokelantis

Prloge

Long ago there was a king that rule an empire known as Pokelantis long ago.The King was ambitious, selfish and greedy. In his time, his main goal was to take over the world. According to the legend, the King attempted to use Ho-oh's power to accomplish just Ho-Oh had help from anther was known as the Pharaoh try to stop the King but it was no had to do something Before ,but he was to penance for this act, Ho-Oh destroyed the kingdom of Pokélantis. However, the King escaped and got his revenge by supposedly sealing Ho-Oh in a stone ords that was shaped like a Atem also seal way the King into a stone orb shape like a Pokeball and seal both of them then eturn to his world to stop the Shadow games and created the Millennium that was not the last of the King of Pokelantis.A boy name Ash was was going to battle the Pyramid King Brandon after tumling into some ruins,so he look for the stone orb so he could release Ho-oh and battle he found it ,however it was the wrong one .It was not Ho-oh but the spirit that saw seal away by the Pharaoh then possessed Ash and took his body hostage, aiming to finish what he had started many years ago. Brandon challenged him to a battle, wagering that he would hand over all his Pokémon if he lost. The king accepted. In the battle, the King of Pokélantis used Sceptile to battle Brandon Ash was still conscious enough to actively battle with Brandon,though not enough that he knew he was being Brandon managed to break the King's control over Ash a couple of times, it wasn't King was shown to have little concern for human life as he directed Sceptile to avoid one of Regirock's Hyper Ash told Pikachu to attack his soon saw what was going on and told Pikachu to shock the spirit came out and Brndon resealed into the stone scolded Ash for what had happened, which he said was due to the King being attracted to Ash's rashness. It is assumed that the King of Pokélantis is still sealed inside the stone orb as of now but that is about to change.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon Or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter One-The Return.

It was a cold night in the Battle Fruntire and it was quite the only nosie you could hear was the Pokemon sleeping but then there was a loud exspouden and the ground shook and you could here people running very where and a helacoper land near where the hole was. A white hair ninja came up the the helochter and open the door." found it."He said.

"Good now out of my way.I want to see it for my self."He said as he step out of the man was had a robot eye and wore what to look like a Pirate out fite."So where is this orb you told me about."He ask.

"It in the ruins have our best grunts looking for it right now."He said a the man look desued at the Ninja.

"I will go down there my self and see if this is the real thing."He said as he walk to the came to the orb.

"So this is don't look like mush but."He said as he pick it up and he held it over his then something happen the spirit of the King cameout and went into the man.

"Well it good to be body is better then that last time no Phauroh or kid is going to stop me."He said as he read his host body mind."So this man has had dealing with the brat too.I Ketchem you are going to meet your end and the onlny one person can defeat me and that guy is gone!"He said."But first it seem that my host body want to take revgen on someone else someone name N."He said smiling."This time I will rule the world and one will get in my way!"He said as he walk out the door and he oder the grunts to come and they left.

Mindwhile with Ash and his freinds.

Ash had got a weird feeling that his past was about to come back to hunt him and boy was he right.

In Yugi's world

Yugi was about to enter a dual when the Pharaoh felt he knew something had happen in a world he had not been to in a long time.

**Who is the man who want Ash and N dead .Find out Next chapter.**

**Next Time**

**Ash and Pikachu,and co are about to go the the next Gym when Ash run into a old freind,but this is not a happy reutnin.**

**Ash":N what happen?**

**N:"I'm being hunted."**

**Ash:"By who.**

**Man:"Well Ash it been awhile."**

**Ash:"No it can't be.**


End file.
